secrets
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: ichigo opens a chest in her the attic only to find a seacret hidden for 8 years can 13 year old ichigo find her brother and will she want to when she finds out the truth ?  edited
1. a brother

Chapter 1

"Ichigo can you do me a favour and clear out the attic threes boxes up there for you to pack and your dad will take them down later thanks dear" Ichigos mum says before walking into the kitchen.

Ichigo climes the stairs into the only room in the house she had never been in before. As she enters the room dust flew every were grumbling to her self she made a start on packing the boxes (they were dew to move on Monday)

"ill start with that trunk there Ichigo muttered to her self" Ichigo opened the trunk and gasped at the content there was a picture of a 5 year old grinning Ichigo and 2 other people she did not no. As she delved deeper into the contents she found more and more pictures and items from when she was little the boy looked slightly familiar but she couldn't place were she new him.

1 hour later

Ichigo sighed as she put the last item in the box keeping tight hold on the picture

" mum im done" she shouts "

ok your dad will be up in a minute" her mum replies climbing down the stares Ichigo walks into the kitchen mum who's in this picture" she asks.

"ohh there your little friends from England her" mum replied "we used to live there till you were 5 these are your friends Rebecca and Lauren" she says pointing to a black haired girl and a blond haired one.

"so who's the boy" then Ichigo asks. Her mum looks un comfortable

"that's your brother" she whispers "he disappeared a month after we moved to Japan" her mum says with tears streaming down her face.

"what's his name?" Ichigo asks stunned

"kisshu" her mum sadly replies " aren't you late for work" her mum asks.

"yeah" Ichigo runs out the house clutching the photo to her chest.

At the café

"Ichigo your …" ryou stays stopping after looking at her geared stained face.

"what's wrong" lettuce asks.

"I have a brother" Ichigo mumbles handing her the picture.

"omg were is he and why does he look so familiar" lettuce gabbling excitedly.

"he disappeared after a month living here" Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo na no da" pudding says.

"yes pudding" Ichigo says.

"why does your brother look like kisshu without the ears." pudding asks

"omg my brothers an alien stalker" she screams everyone looking at her .

"calm down Ichigo" ryou says

"CALM DOWN my brothers an alien that stalks me and your telling me to calm down well you can forget that" Ichigo roars

"alien alert alien alert" masher shouts.

"POWER PENDENTS metamorphasis" the girls shout running towards the park.

"I have a brother" was all that went through Ichigos mind.

"Ichigo look out" the girls screamed Ichigo jumped out the way just in time but letting go of the picture. Kish picked it up.

"why does this boy look so familiar" he thought a sudden memory of when the picture was took.

"how do I no what happened" he thought. "ahhh" he screamed his vision turned black as he fell from the sky.

"kish!" tart screamed.

Pai and tart flew over to him."

what happened pai" tart asked.

"this time I really don't know" pai say solemnly .

"is he ok" lettuce asked running over.

"he's going to be fine" pai sighed in relief he didn't wont a repeat of the last time he got hurt were deep blue left him to die. A look of hurt and worry crossed Ichigos face at that moment pai took the picture out of kishes hands and look at it.

"please give that back it's the only thing I have of my brother" Ichigo begged pai handed her the picture and teleported of with kish and left tarb with the mews.

"pudding" tart whispered "can I talk to you a sec"

"sure taru taru" pudding said gleefully bounding of with tart.

"pudding I don't think kish is my brother" he said sadly.

"why na no da" pudding asks

"I don't know I just have a feeling well I go to go bye pudding" he smiled sadly teleporting of .

"what did he want" mint asks.

" he doesn't think kish is his brother no more" pudding says sadly. "Poor taru taru" she says before heading back to the café with the others.

The next day

"kish kish are you ok" tart asked as a slightly groggy kish woke up.

"what happened" kish asked

"you fell from the sky" tart replies

"ohh why?" kish asks

"dunno better ask pai" tart says. as the two aliens headed of to pais room. knock knock

"what happened" kish asked getting right to the point.

"it was something to do with that picture" pai sighed.

"we better find out what" kish growled.

In the café

Ichigo sat in the corner gazing mournfully at the picture of her and her brother in her hands.

"what should we do" mint asks

"I don't know" lettuce says. "Ichigo" lettuce whispers

"yes lettuce" Ichigo says turning her tear stained face at her.

"can I see the picture?" Ichigo nodded handing her it . "shall we see if kish really is your brother or not" lettuce asks

"yes" Ichigo says .

Both girls walk over to ryou.

"ryou please can you see if kish is Ichigos brother or not" lettuce asked politely.

"ok anything to stop her moping round here all day" ryou says taking the girls down to the lab

"ok all we have to do is cross the two pictures together and see if they match" he says clicking on a few buttons "it should only take a minute" he says 2 minutes later beep beep "ok its done omg he is" ryou gasps

"how" Ichigo says "he's an alien" I have no idea

"Keiichiro get down here" ryou shouts as he comes running "take a look at this" ryou point to the computer

"how's that even possible" Keiichiro asks

"I don't know" says ryou

BANG a crash was heard from upstairs they all ran up.

Thanks 4 reading I may no be able to update this story till Tuesday coz im busy L so you'll have to wait (tiger phantom I have the ambulance on stand bye in case you need to go J)

Thx for reading hope 2 update soon this is my second fanfic hope it went good no flames plz.


	2. its that easy?

Chapter 3

Everyone in the café rushed up stairs to see broken glass and the sound of fighting comeing from outside. They all floke outside to see kish getting preaty badly beaten up by the blue knight and tart trying despretly to get the blue knight to stop.

"whats going on" Ichigo yelled to tart as he was thrown towards her.

"kish keep fighting" he yelled franticly at the outher alien.

"the blue knight attacted him when he came to give you this" he shouts handing her another picture of her brother.

"he got it of someone he knows" he shouts running of to try to help kish.

"kish" a hysterical alien girl shouts. Next to her was a little girl of about 11 with curly blond hair big blue eyes and rabbit ears and tail dressed in a pale pink dress.

"ribbon bunny attack" she screems as her pink wand sends a light hurtling at the blue knight.

The outher girl dressed in black hot pants small top knee high boots and net glovers started to attack him with black and purple dragon swords until he fled.

"alright mews" the black haired girl shouts .

"ello" the blond says.

"im lauren and that's Rebecca" she says pointing to the black haired one

"lets show turn human or kish will have a fit if he knows it worked" Rebecca giggled .

They changed the blond stayed preaty mutch the same but was in pink shorts and a tshirt Rebecca changed tremendously to sholder lenth hair in to bunches like kishes tied in to red bobbles.

"hi Ichigo remember us" they say smiling.

"yeah you were my friends from England" Ichigo smiles

"oh god we forgot kish" she sreeks

"get him to pai quick tart you help me lift him to teleport ok" Rebecca says running to kish and teleports of with him.

5 minutes later

A blood soaked Rebecca comes back "hes going to be ok" she pants "so Ichigo we have a lot of catching up to do"

3 hours later

"All right you've done anouth catching up" an angry ryou shouts.

"ok so you no kish is your bro now you need the full story correct ?" she says.

"yes" Ichigo repliyes.

" alright lets find out then coz I know pai knows about it so all we got a do is ask" becca smiles

"its that easy" Ichigo says no but it is for me coz he knows me" she laughs

"come on grab on ichi" she giggle

"hay pai" becca giggles "I brought ichi"

"what" pai shouts.

"she wants answers" she says. "bout kish being her brother". pai stared at her

"I will tell you but I have to check on him first" he sighs.

They all walk to the infirmary were a banded kish lay.

"wow he took a beating" Ichigo gasps "Masaya did this to him" pai nodded gravely

"he's lucky he survived". tart was sitting by kish looking at him.

"well pai answers" becca says.

"Alright tomorrow" pai says.

"I have a feeling he's never going to tell us" becca sighed

"come on then ichi"

"why do you keep calling me that" she says angrily

"coz when you lived in England we were like 5 and I couldn't say your name properly so I shortened it" she smiles.

At the café

"were back" becca yells.

"get any ansewers" ryou asks.

"nope" Ichigo says sadly. Suddenly tart pops in.

"ohh I thought kish was here" tart says awkwardly.

.


	3. silence

Yay my headaches gone I say running round the street singing halleluiah at the top of her voice now on with hopefully the longest chapter yet

Chapter 5

"err I guesses we were wrong bye" tart says

"hold it right there midget" becca shouts

"hay your short for your age to you know" tart shouts

"to shay" becca replied

"hay im getting ignored over here" Lauren says angrily.

"ohh yeah looks like it's a midget party then me, Lauren, tart and pudding" becca giggles

"hay" everyone on becca list bar her shouts.

"hay enough wind ups what happened to kish" Ichigo asks.

"the blue knight took him so we thought you were onto it" tart says sadly.

"ill help look with you pai and pudding and Lauren" becca says.

"pudding will help na no da" pudding squeals. "I all ready said you could pudding and any way I have a hunch were he is any way come on"

At Masaya's house

Knock

"hello" masaya answers the door to see becca

"omg masaya your late quick go no time for questions get your parents and run to the airport I cant believe you forgot the holiday all ready the planes going to leave in 15 minutes go now hurry ill mind the house" becca shouts after masaya and his parents as they run down the street.

"baka" becca laughs.

"in we go then he's upstairs in the cupboard watch out for any traps" becca says as they hurtle up the stairs. When they got to masyas bedroom they pulled open the cupboard door and kish fell out.

"oh no we cant get him back to the ship teleporting that far will kill him" becca says worriedly

" we have to take him back to the café."

At café mew

Three warn out people and one alien teleported in holding a bleeding kish tight.

"is he going to be ok?" tart asks becca. "well give us some room and ill help him" she's says.

"right water and bandages please and anti septic if you have it" lauren comes in with a first aid box and throws it to Rebecca.

"he's breathing really slow guys he might not make it" becca says sadly.

"tart go get pai" tart nodded slowly and teleported off.

"everyone theirs a chimera animal in the park girls and it isn't one of the aliens we know". Keiichiro says. The six mews and one half alien run of to the park and transformed on the way.

In the park

There in the park stood the most terrifying creature in the world and the blue knight stood proudly next to it. To the side shockingly was kishes double.

"he cant be a twin coz he has the same fingerprints as kish" becca shouts.

"clever little mews this is the real kish but I made him obey me now your going to be destroyed" the blue knight laugh as he attacked Ichigo sending her flying while kish attack the two aliens that had just appeared and becca the others took on the creature.

"kish stop please" tart begged.

Kish showed no mercy and sent a 10ft high lightning bolt straight at tart.

"noooooooooo tart" becca yells jumping in front of the lightning as it exploded. Silence the girls looked over to see that Rebecca had taken most of the blow for tart but even that wasn't enough the two lay in a broken heap on the ground not moving the battle continued as lettuce who wasn't doing much and mint dragged and carried tart and Rebecca to the café witch was only a few meters away. Kish was getting tired though he looked fine inside him there was an even more ferocious battle going on in his head between deep blue and himself.

"kish stop this" Ichigo yelled.

"never he replied" his black eyes staring at them "I wont give in"

Kish and pai were having a battle though pai was 5 years older kish was still beating him pretty bad.

"pai stop" becca says appearing out of no were

" how are you ok" Ichigo says confused dodging the creatures attack

"it takes more then a 10ft energy ball to keep me down tart still in a bad shape but he should be fine" she says running over to take the battle with kish over her swords and his swords clashed together over and over again.

"wow there a perfect match." lettuce says.

"hay why do you keep forgetting about me" Lauren shouts attacking the monster

"oh shut it midget" becca shouts.

"ahhh" kish shouts when hit with one of becca swords.

"hay thanks Lauren you made me hit him do it again" she laugh

"humph" was all Lauren could say.

Kish swung at becca blocked. 30ft up the two were still battling furiously everyone part from Ichigo who was fighting the blue knight was watching.

"Kish" becca shrieked as kish plummeted for no reason his eyes turned back gold as he fell and landed with a slicking thud. Everyone ran over and the blue knight .

"up" he shouts at kish he does then falls. Becca catches him as he faints again.

"ahhh what did you do to him" the blue knight shouted "why cant I control him"

"because you heart less jerk he's dead" becca growls.

"what he cant be he's invisible" he's shout

"to attacks not falling 30 feet" becca shouts "

just go away you hurt everyone here with you're your selfless greed" the blue knight disappears.

"is he really dead" Ichigo asks.

Pai nods sadly and disappears with him.

"well we may as well find out what happened to him and tell tart if he's awake" lettuce says sadly.

"the only good thing that's come out of this is that I missed geography" becca says.

At the café

Pudding tells tart the bad news when they heard a yell from becca room all but tart ran in.

"kish isn't dead but he turned back human and is unconscious" becca yells happily so tart next door can also hear.

"oh and I find the news article on what happened to him."

Monday the 12 of may

6 year old kisshu momomiya went missing on his way home from school. The boy was last seen being chased by Masaya the local bully (everyone gasps) the boy climbed the impossible all the way up Tokyo tower and never came down. Masaya chased up after him and pushed him over the edge a man with black hair and deep blue eyes saved him and the man disappeared with the boy and has never been seen again.

"there's a another one from today" becca says

STILL MISSING the title read 6 year old kish still has not been found 8 years after his disappearance his parents say "his little sister was 5 at the time and now doesn't remember him" the grieving parents tell us there daughter Ichigo doesn't even no she has a brother. The young boy vanished with out a trace after a man saved him. The family had only been living here in Tokyo for 2 month before the boys disappearance. "his rooms still the same as when he left it if you have any news call this number 01517779987 (made up don't try calling un less u want to be arrested)

"so deep blue stole your brother" becca says pai appears with a now human kish.

"we cant have him on the ship because he might have forgotten us and freak" he says putting him on the bed and disappearing.

"that's my bed" becca rants.

"so" Lauren says giggling

"fine ill have your bed" she says laughing manically

"were am I" kish says

"you remember anything?" becca asks.

"only falling of Tokyo tower and being abducted by an alien" he says "how old am I and were ichi" he asks

"ichi here and your 14" becca says pointing to Ichigo

"wow you grew up quick"

"that's coz you've been gone 8 years" becca and Ichigo say at the same time.

"ahhh I feel dizzy" kish says before fainting


	4. isnt this normal?

Chapter 7

"is he always one to make a dramatic hello" becca jokes putting kish back on the bed

"im going to check on tart you coming with me pudding?" she says.

Pudding nods becca grabs her arm and teleports them on to pais ship.

"Ichigo what are you going to tell your mum" lettuce asks

"I don't know to tell her what happened would be telling her the whole mew project" she says sadly

"your going to have to think of something" mint says while sipping tee.

Rebecca teleports in "I have an odd feeling to go kill the blue knight" becca says everyone gasps "maybe pai as well" she goes of planning how to kill them.

"don't worry its normal she hates them" Lauren explains.

"at home she has a dart bored with there faces on as well as a picture of school and starts to shout die when she hits one"

"wow she's crazy" mint says everyone nods

"I heard that just because im an evil genius doesn't mean im crazy" she says offended

"becca nothing in that sentence added up to you" Lauren adds

"hay look kish is waking up" she says kish looks round the room

"this looks familiar" he says.

"that's coz you woke up 5 minuets ago and fainted again" becca say cheerily.

"can I go home" now kish asked.

"shore" becca says

At Ichigos house

_**"KISH !" **_Ichigos parents shout causing them both to cover there ears.

"iv gone deaf" becca says while Lauren nods.

"Becca Lauren nice to meet you again." they say while hugging kish tightly.

"Ichigo" becca nudges her to come outside ill be back later mum she says running out with becca and Lauren. A blue haired alien and the blue knight stood there "katio." becca shouts "what are you doing here"

"on a filed trip" he laughs

"im going to kill you" becca says lunging herself at him

"aww didn't you miss me" katio jokes

"I don't like you" she screams

"wow da ja vu" Ichigo thinks. Lauren and Ichigo transforms and start battling the two aliens. The other members of Tokyo mew arrive. Suddenly out of the blue pops pai to join the fight (tart was to sick to fight) then to surprise them kish teleports in alien form and starts to fight pai and the others. Soon the mews and becca, kish had won. And all turned back human and want back into Ichigos house to discuses the mew project to kish who had forgot about it.

On the space ship

"pai" deep blue says

"yes master" pai replies

"you need to destroy kish" deep blue says.

"why master" pai replies.

"because he knows all are secrets" he says

"but deep blue with no disrespects he's forgotten all about us" pai says slightly worried for some reason about the safety of his old friend.

"fine but keep it that way" deep blue says before vanishing

Back at Ichigos house

"I hope tarts ok" becca says.

"even those I took most of the blast he was still in a pretty bad condition" she says worriedly

"he'll be fine becca" kish says roughly guessing witch who tart was.

The blue knights going to get an extra picture on my dart bored she says before walking off.

"hay ichi can I borrow your printer?" she shouts in

"shore I guess" Ichigo replies. Becca comes in with a dart bored with pai the blue knights faces on it and a school building

"what isn't this normal?" becca asks hurt

"NO" everyone shouts.

"huh I cant fit no more pictures on" becca mumbles to herself sticking on more pictures on her dart bored.

"well im bored" she says rolling over to face Ichigo.

"alien alert alien alert" masher shouts. The girls and boy rush outside to find a badly injured tart and the blue knight who is about to kill him.

"stop" becca screams knocking the sword from his hand.

"guys help tart quick ill get rid of the blue knight" she says grabbing her two swords and begging to fight.

After an hour becca comes in looking triumphant "the cowered ran away when I start to win" she says transforming and sitting down .

"how is he" she asks.

"fine kish contacted pai but he doesn't know how" Ichigo says

"good he'll be fine soon" becca says continuing sticking on pictures

"I better hide my dart bored from him" she says giggling pushing it under Ichigos bed.

"im glad your parents left for a week" she says

"that's only coz you tricked them" Lauren sighs

"so it got rid of them didn't it?" becca says hurt.

"you two are really weird" mint says

"thanks" they both echoed. Ichigo comes up with some food

"here" she says handing them it.

"yum yum" becca says devouring it in a second.

"becca" they all shout

"what what did I do." she laughs


End file.
